If You Could Only See
by Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0
Summary: COMPLETE! Kagome was raised in a youkai village with Inuyasha as her only friend & without any knowledge of the human world. So what happens when demon slayers threaten all she knows to be true? Will she find where she truly belongs...and with whom? IK
1. Chapter 1

Okay, people, I'm baaack! This story is not really based on any movie in particular, though it does take bits from a couple Disney movies...but you guys should be used to that from me by now...hehe . Anyways, this story's title is from a song, and **anyone who can tell us the correct name of the band that sings it gets fifty kudos for knowing slightly obscure 90's music**! LoL. Anywho, on with the formalities...

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Inuyasha, he would be chained to the floor and feeding me grapes in a lounge chair. But I don't, so I'm left to dream and/or find a real boy who's just as good...but I won't! I WANT HIM TO BE REAL!

On with my lil ol' story!

**

* * *

**

**If You Could Only See**

**By Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**Hush Little Baby

* * *

**

The night was cold, the wind strong, and the faces of the small group of travelers pale and shuddering. Children clutched their mothers' hands and hid in skirt folds, meager attempts to keep warm. But none spoke to each other. They dared not. To do so meant certain death, either for them or their companions.

One of the women, a young pretty thing with long black hair, clutched a small infant close and walked a short length behind the others. Her cloak was full of holes, her lovely face smudged with dirt from a long days' work. She had the submissive air of one who had spend her entire life serving others, others who regarded her as property, an object.

If she made one noise, as her employers had warned her before they'd left, she would be shot and left to be eaten by youkai. She looked down at the little one in her arms and shivered in fear. If something were to happen to her, she knew they'd leave her bastard child behind as well, to either be killed or die slowly of starvation.

The small band of villagers in front of her kept moving quietly along, and the girl followed, feeling a chill course through her body as a burst of wind coursed through the dead trees.

An owl hooted in the darkness, and the girl gasped softly and looked up. Her bare foot connected with a small round pebble, and she tumbled roughly to the earth, giving out a small cry. The party in front stopped and turned around, giving her a severe look. She pushed up on her arms and picked up the baby, who had been jarred awake.

Then the baby began to wail.

The girl's face screwed up in panic and she pressed the little one closely to her bosom, trying and failing to muster the baby's cries.

"Shut it up, will you!" hissed several of the men in front, "We'll be spotted!"

The girl felt a wave of horror as something swift and fast whizzed by her head. An arrow. One of the travelers was trying to hit her. She gasped and turned to run.

A sharp pain whacked her in the back of the head and she choked on a mouthful of gurgling blood. Slumping to her knees, she dropped her closely wrapped child and fell forward to the dirt.

"Check her," said a low male voice, "If any youkai follows the noise, her corpse will satisfy its hunger."

The small bundle rolled gently to the base of a tree, unseen. Inside, the baby closed its eyes and hiccupped.

The group, after ensuring that the girl was dead, left hurriedly and without a care for the infant child, whom they assumed would be prey soon enough anyway.

And so the baby slept, wrapped tightly in swaddling clothes and sheltered in the foliage of an oak, oblivious to the horrible truth of the slaughtering just moments ago. There would be no mother now, no gentle caress before slumber, no quiet murmurs of whispered affection in the ear. But the sleeping baby knew none of this.

* * *

"Come on, Inuyasha," sighed Sesshomaru, stretching out his long fingers behind and feeling a small hand clumsily grab them. His three-year-old half brother smiled brightly as he followed along behind.

"Are we going home now, big brother?" Inuyasha asked, his golden eyes following the progression of a firefly from one tree to the next, and the response was a nod. Two doglike ears atop his head were perked up and alert.

Sesshomaru was a demon, a dog youkai, and, like others of his kind, lived in a youkai village to which no human eyes had ever been exposed. And because of his father's foolishness, he was ruling it.

After Sesshomaru's mother died when he was sixteen, his father had done the unthinkable – married and had a hanyou child with a human woman. Inuyasha was born three months before their father and his mother were killed by demon slayers.

"Sleepy," muttered the smaller boy, rubbing at his eyes with one clawed hand as he walked. Sesshomaru reached out with one hand and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder with a sigh.

The scent in the air changed slightly. Human blood had been spilt nearby. Good riddance, Sesshomaru figured. One less potential demon slayer.

The demon village was getting closer. Sesshomaru could hear the high-pitched whine of the shield spell that kept the youkai safe from the humans' presumptuous hunts and slaughters. The trouble was with leaving the village, like the brothers had done today. If it weren't for Naraku and his followers, who rode from village to village killing and eating innocent humans, Sesshomaru was sure that such precautions from slayers wouldn't be necessary.

Inuyasha lifted his head off Sesshomaru's shoulder suddenly and sniffed the air.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep," muttered Sesshomaru, glancing at his little brother.

Inuyasha kept sniffing. "A baby…?" he said simply, his dog ears twitching.

The next minute, Inuyasha had wiggled out of his older brother's grasp and taken off running full speed into the forest.

"Inuyasha! Get back here!" Sesshomaru yelled, following after him exasperatedly.

* * *

Inuyasha ignored the relentless calls from his brother and kept pushing through the rough underbrush. The scent he'd caught was getting stronger now, and as he neared the source, his ears picked up a low whine.

The baby was lying at the base of a tree trunk, wrapped tightly in a raggedy blanket. Two bright brown eyes were looking about curiously and intelligently, and the infant's cheeks were pink with the night chill. A soft coo escaped the baby's lips as the eyes focused on Inuyasha's young face.

Without a second thought, as three-year-olds often act, Inuyasha bent and clumsily picked up the bundle, holding it tightly.

Staggering under the added weight, the boy turned to walk back to find his brother and found that Sesshomaru was already there. His brother's speed and agility were unrivaled among the youkai, but Inuyasha didn't care about that enough to remember.

"Put it down, Inuyasha," ordered Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked up at him, confused. "Why? It's a baby."

"A human baby. Put it down."

Inuyasha furrowed his brow and looked down at the innocent face in his arms. "It's really cold out here!" he said stubbornly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "A human doesn't belong in our village. It could mean the end of our kind."

"It's just a baby!" Inuyasha repeated.

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, running a hand through his long silver hair. Should he let Inuyasha keep the baby in the village? It might be dangerous, supposing people were looking for this child.

"Please, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha glared up at him, his eyes sad.

Sesshomaru's mouth tightened. "You do what you think is right, whelp. But if something happens, it'll be your fault. I don't care how old you are."

Inuyasha wasn't listening. He grinned down at the baby's upturned face. "He's gonna be my friend, huh?" he suggested to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, that's a baby girl."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "How did you know _that_? How come you know _everything_?"

Sesshomaru groaned and massaged his temples. "I'm going back to the village, and you're coming too if you know what's good for you. Bring the baby."

* * *

I know, I know, thatwas short, but it was supposed to be kind of a prologue. Plus it took me FOREVER to get that much out cause I didn't know what I was gonna say. I'm not one of those people who outlines their chapters and then writes the story out and _THEN_ types it. I'm too freaking lazy for that...Click the button please. Thank you very kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! Sorry for the abnormally long wait for chapter two, LoL. Just please forgive me! The story will only get better! I think...I hope...

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Slower and Weaker

* * *

**

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is Inuyasha doing with that human baby?" asked a toadlike demon named Jaken when he spotted the brothers entering the village, "Is it a sacrifice?" His bulbous yellow eyes gleamed and his mouth watered as he rubbed his three-fingered hands together in delight.

"Be quiet," said Sesshomaru testily, and Jaken's smile faded, "The baby is to be in Inuyasha's charge from now on. If anyone touches it, the penalty is death. Understood?"

Jaken whimpered and nodded, bowing his head.

* * *

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was taking the baby to his room. Setting it down gently, he shook out his tired arms. The door behind him opened, and in came Tsubaki, a beautiful female demon who was employed by their family.

"Young master," she greeted, her raspy voice no more than a whisper, "Lord Sesshomaru gave me instructions to watch over the baby tonight."

"He did?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. Tsubaki had never been one to be welcoming towards infants or toddlers, and since this one was human, that made the situation all the more dangerous, and even a three-year-old could tell that.

"There is no need to fear, little master," said Tsubaki with a voice as smooth as honey, "I have been told of the penalty if harm comes to the girl. She will sleep safely tonight, and from this point on."

"Promise?" Inuyasha insisted.

Tsubaki closed her eyes and nodded with a grin.

Inuyasha sighed and turned back to the baby girl. She was awake now, glancing about with sparkling brown eyes, her little hand escaping the confines of the blanket to move freely about.

Inuyasha reached out a single clawed finger and felt her small hand close around it. His amber eyes softened as he bent his face to hers and kissed her forehead.

"You still must name the baby, young master," interrupted Tsubaki.

Inuyasha grinned at the prospect. "Her name is…Kagome!"

* * *

"He named the girl 'Kagome', Your Lordship," Jaken confided to Sesshomaru, who was sitting in his room writing a letter to one of the serfs.

"And you think I care about that…_why!_" said Sesshomaru impatiently, rolling up the paper and slipping a knotted ribbon around it, then tossing it at Jaken.

"Have you not forgotten, my lord? The prophecy—"

"—is a foolish yarn spun to ensnare gullible and religious fools. The fact that my brother chose to name his new charge Kagome is pure coincidence."

Jaken said nothing, but in his small mind, he wasn't so sure…

* * *

"Kagome, come on, you slowpoke!" Nine-year-old Inuyasha yelled, speeding through the trees like lightning.

"Wait…for…me…" Kagome gasped, her legs aching with the speed and her lungs feeling ready to burst, "Inuyasha, you ass! You know…I'm not…as fast…as you!"

There was a rustling in the trees in front of her. Kagome stopped short, still panting, and folded her arms expectantly.

The sound of crackling leaves increased suddenly in volume, and Kagome ducked as Inuyasha leaped toward where her shoulders had just been, ready to grab her teasingly. Instead, he rolled ungracefully into the underbrush.

Kagome burst out laughing and pointing at him. "You're so stupid! Ha!"

Inuyasha growled, standing up and dusting himself off. "Shut up," he grumbled.

Kagome did, but kept giggling at his stupidity. This, of course, was too much for Inuyasha to deal with, so he slung the six-year-old girl over his shoulder and took off running again.

"Where are we _going!_" Kagome whined, her chin in her hand, cutting her eyes in Inuyasha's direction.

"You'll see," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Tsubaki cried, running up to the young lord upon spotting him in the courtyard. After a quick bow of respect, she stammered hurriedly, "They've run off again, my lord!"

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples. "Surely they know not to go too far. Why are you pulling me into this matter?"

Tsubaki stopped short, looking confused. "My lord?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome are all each other have right now. I'm not concerned for either of them. Now leave."

* * *

"Here we are," said Inuyasha, letting Kagome drop to the ground.

Kagome stood up and looked about. The two of them were standing in front of a small brook, the water churning quietly against rocks on either side. Small green shrubs were congregated in varied places, and the ground beneath their feet was dotted with minute yellow flowers.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome looked at her best friend questioningly.

Inuyasha grinned. "Happy birthday, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks! Did you get me a present?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled from his pocket a small scroll.

She took it and unrolled it carefully. Sitting on a rock, she began to read it slowly, as she was still only learning to read.

_Your present is in the tree with the white ribbon around it._

Kagome processed this information and looked up. Inuyasha was looking away, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

Her gaze wandered to the surrounding trees, one of which did, in fact, have a white ribbon around one of the branches. Racing to it and yanking gently on the ribbon, the young girl grinned with pleasure when a small bow and quiver full of arrows fell into her arms.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, looking at them elatedly.

"I got one of the villagers to make them for you," Inuyasha muttered, folding his arms and closing his eyes, his face getting even redder.

Kagome picked up the bow and fit an arrow to it clumsily. "How…do I do this?" she asked sheepishly as the arrow plopped back to the earth.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stupid," he muttered, "all you do is aim it!" He stomped over and armed the bow once more, then shot it into the clearing ahead.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You're so good at everything," she murmured, a little sadly, going back to the rock and sitting down.

"What do you mean?" he asked, following her.

"I can't do anything right!" she said angrily, looking straight ahead, "Everybody's stronger and faster than me, and I look so different from everyone else."

Inuyasha scratched one of his dog ears and looked away. Sesshomaru had suggested to him that he not tell Kagome about her human parentage until she was 'ready' to hear about it. When that would be, he didn't know, but he knew he wasn't about to spoil her sixth birthday by telling her that she wasn't one of them.

"I'm not strong, either," he said, changing the focus of the conversation, "I'm just a half-demon."

"Still," Kagome said thoughtfully, her head in her hands. Then she sat up and looped her small arms around one of Inuyasha's.

"Thanks for the present, though! It's great!"

Inuyasha said nothing, just reddened some more.

* * *

Sigh...I love Inu-chan and Kagome-chan! They are soooo cute!

Read and review por favor, or I shall kill Sesshomaru! Even though I don't think I'd have the heart to kill my precious Sesshy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies! It has been far too long! LoL. Yeah, if some of you are a little concerned about how this story seems a bit slow, that's just because I need to build up the tension before the actual plotline kicks into action. The last chapter was sort of an interlude from when they were kids and best friends and all that jazz...and plus the bow and arrow come into effect later on. In this chapter, they fight a lot, but that's just cause they're dealing with feelings inside that they don't know what to make of. Ever have that problem? I know I do. This chapter is short, but the next chapter will be long, because that will be the festival etc. Okie dokie, read and review n stuff.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Mediocrity

* * *

**

"Wake up, stupid," Inuyasha whispered, nudging the sleeping Kagome with the back of his hand, "You're sleeping in a tree."

Kagome's deep brown eyes flickered open. "Huh?"

"You're in a tree."

Kagome's face took on a pained look and she nodded.

The eighteen-year-old boy in front of her crossed his arms and gave her a look that demanded an explanation. Inuyasha, over the years, had grown tall and muscular, with tanned skin and the same silver hair and golden eyes he'd always had. Kagome refused to admit it, but sometimes the way he looked at her made her heart thump loudly in her chest, which she wasn't used to.

"Koga," she said simply, hugging her knees.

Inuyasha's face darkened. "He's been bothering you again?" Koga was the self-proclaimed 'tough guy' of the village, and particularly delighted in tormenting poor, weak, different Kagome.

Kagome nodded and brushed a strand of long black hair from her face. "He took my favorite sash this time." Sure enough, her outer kimono hung loosely, showing the pure white inner robe underneath. Her body was thin and wiry, and her skin lightly tanned and even.

"What!" Inuyasha's face reddened with fury, and more than a small amount of embarrassment.

"I should have let you know where I was. I'm sorry if I worried you," Kagome said, a weak smile on her face.

"Koga messed with you like _that!_" said Inuyasha, "I'll kick his mangy ass!" He turned to run back toward the village to beat the hell out of the bully, but a hand over his wrist stopped him.

Kagome stood up and shook her head. "I don't want any trouble on my account. Please, just drop it."

"Drop it! Like hell I will!" Inuyasha growled.

The fifteen-year-old girl glared at him. "If you're going to snap at me, then you're just as bad as Koga! Go away." She turned away in a huff.

Inuyasha looked at her blankly, then, comprehending finally what she'd said, snarled. "I am NOT just as bad as Koga and I will NOT go away! Besides, you're supposed to be in the village! You're so much trouble to deal with sometimes!"

Kagome said nothing, but pushed past him and ran into the gates, tears of fury springing to her eyes.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Koga leaned back on his elbows and grinned. His cronies sat nearby, snickering at the hilarity of the scheme he'd just come up with to humiliate the black-haired weakling girl.

"This is gonna be great!" said one of them, picking his nose with a long finger, "I can't wait to see the look on her face when we put the—"

"Shut up!" Koga snapped, blue eyes darting left and right, his smile turning to a scowl, "If anyone hears us, it'll get around to Sesshomaru and that stupid little whelp of a half-breed, and then we'll be on sentry duty for a week! They treat that little human girl like their pet or something!"

"Yeah," said the nose-picker to the guy sitting next to him, "and they treat her like their pet or something."

Koga put a hand over his eyes and sighed.

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, banging on her door with a fist, "Open the door!"

Kagome looked up angrily. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

Inuyasha growled. "Open the damn door! Or I'll break it down!"

And then Kagome grew tired of the racket he was causing, rolled off her bed, and went to the door to open it.

Inuyasha stormed in, obviously ticked at having to bang on her door for five minutes straight.

"Whether you like it or not, you have to do what I tell you! I'm responsible for you!"

Kagome smirked. "Sure. You're only three years older than me, so quit acting like you're so high and mighty, you butthead!"

"Butthead! You can't think of any better insult!" Inuyasha snapped, avoiding her comment.

Kagome glared at him for a moment before plopping down on the bed, facing away from him. "Go away! You never let me solve anything for myself!"

"What are you talking about! Is _that_ why you're mad?" He grabbed her hand. She blushed, but avoided his eyes, her face set stubbornly.

"Fine!" Inuyasha snapped, throwing her arm down and getting up to leave, "Forget it!"

He flung open the door and was about to walk out when Kagome sat up.

"Wait," she said softly, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha turned and smirked at her. "Whatever."

"I think what's really bothering me is that you treat me like a little kid still. I'm fourteen years old. I can solve stuff on my own now."

Inuyasha scowled. "Then explain why Koga keeps picking on you. Why haven't you solved _that_ by now, if you're so capable?"

"Koga's just in love with me."

Inuyasha choked on a breath of air. "What!"

"Yeah. I know all about it. Ayame told me. She sounded kinda jealous, actually. I mean, I'll be marrying age in a year, right?" Kagome grinned, her eyes sparkling.

Inuyasha blinked. _Marrying age._ The words sounded almost foreign. He was going to have to tell her somehow soon…

"Kagome…" he trailed off, sitting down next to her again. _Should I tell her there are other humans she can marry? That's out of the question. She'd leave me! And then I couldn't ever live with myself, because I'd never have told her I love her._

"Yeah?" she asked, eyes softening when they met his. Her hand came to rest on top of his, and both faces reddened slightly as she pulled it away quickly.

"It's getting late," he said finally, standing up, "You better get ready for tonight."

Kagome looked at him, confused. "What's happening tonight?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "The _festival!_" he said emphatically, "The one you've been gushing about for weeks?"

"Shit!" she swore, jumping up and running to her mirror, frantically pulling leaves and flowers out of her long black curls.

Inuyasha smirked. "Meet me outside when you finish."

He left the room.

* * *

How did everyone like the nose-picking dude in Koga's gang? I dunno what the hell he was supposed to be, that was just me being stupid, but if you guys kinda like his stupidity, let me know and I'll give him a name and a spot in the story for comic relief.

Next chapter will have the festival and also quite a bit of InuKag fluff! I know I'm going to enjoy it!

Review or Kagome ends up with the nose-picker!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I'm baaaaack! Lalalalala...read and review and all that jazz.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Festival Game

* * *

**

Tsubaki smiled as she wove flowers into Kagome's hair. "You look beautiful, dear," she said sweetly, winding the last strand of hair and pinning it, then turning her around.

"I better go," Kagome said, acting antsy, "Inuyasha…he said he'd be waiting for me…"

"Are you nervous, Kagome?" Tsubaki asked, feeling amused. Over time, she had come to love the little human girl like a daughter, and truly, the air around the two of them together had a tone of parental affection.

"No!" said Kagome quickly, looking in the mirror again at the braids, then pulling the bottom half of her hair out of the adornment.

"Kagome! That took me forever! Why on earth did you do that!" Tsubaki scolded, throwing up her hands in anger.

"Inuyasha…likes it better down…" Kagome murmured, her face reddening as she combed the hair that now hung freely about her shoulders.

Tsubaki paused, then smiled warmly. Placing both hands on the young girl's shoulders, she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So that's it…"

* * *

"Where is that damn Kagome!" Inuyasha grumbled, arms crossed, "Girls take forever to get…ready…" He trailed off, because at that moment, Kagome emerged from her room, dressed in a red kimono with small blossoms in her hair.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, reddening a little.

"Ready for your first festival?" Inuyasha asked, smirking. Last year, she hadn't been able to attend because of her young age. Inuyasha had skipped out on all the festivals for her sake, and plus, they weren't exactly his kind of thing.

"I guess," she said, smiling and looking into his eyes. He reddened and turned away to hide it.

"Come on, then," he said stubbornly, turning and walking to the village square, not checking to see if she followed.

Kagome took a deep breath and followed after him. "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

"God dammit! Will you _stop_ picking your nose for _one second!_" Koga snapped. The nose picker, Buri by name, withdrew his finger and sighed. His hand began to twitch from nosepicking withdrawal, and he reinserted it when he thought Koga wasn't looking.

Koga rolled his eyes in disgust as he attached the bucket of mud to a rope, then attached that to a beam, making a pulley.

"My plan is brilliant!" Koga chuckled, his face darkening and twisting into a lustful smile, "I dump the mud on her, place the blame on that half-breed, then become her knight in shining armor and help her get over the embarrassment! She'll fall for me immediately!"

Buri pulled something unidentifiable out of his nose and flicked it away. "So, explain the plan again, boss? What are you going to do?"

Koga hit him on the head with an empty bucket.

* * *

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's sleeve. She should have been used to it by now, but she doubted she ever would be. The demon eyes looking at her strangely, demanding to know why the _weakling_ was here, the one with black hair clinging to the half-breed.

Kagome hung her head in shame. _Well, I have no choice, _she thought_, if I was born this way. I wish there was someone around here I could really identify with._

Inuyasha put a hand on top of her head and she sighed. _He treats me like a little kid. I bet he was shocked to hear that I have to get married next year. Am I crazy, thinking about him in the way I do?_

"Come on," said Inuyasha suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Looks like they're playing a game over there. We can't just stand here all night."

* * *

"A kissing game!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome smiled brightly.

"Oh, it sounds like fun! Don't be such a spoilsport! This is my first time to do anything like this!" she gushed, and Inuyasha growled in his throat as he sat next to her.

The demon in charge of the game, who had been waiting impatiently for them to be quiet, now cleared her throat and explained the rules.

"We blindfold everyone, and put the boys and girls on separate sides of this line," she gestured to a thick straight line scratched in the dirt at their feet, "mix them around a bit, then both the boys and girls walk forward until they touch someone. Whomever you touch first, you kiss. Any questions."

"Yeah," said Inuyasha grumpily, "What's the point?"

The demon woman hissed. "You brat! It's a kissing game! There's no point to it, just a way for you silly teenagers to deal with those raging hormones or whatever!"

Inuyasha scowled. "Oh, well that makes everything fine, then."

Kagome felt the red cloth mask her eyes, and when she opened them again, all she saw was darkness. "I hope I don't trip," she whispered, but Inuyasha, evidently, was no longer by her side.

A voice shouted for them to start walking, and timidly, Kagome began to step forward, arms outstretched.

Her hands almost immediately interlocked with someone else's, and Kagome gasped slightly.

Inuyasha knew he was in front of Kagome the moment he felt her hand accidentally lock with his, despite the blindfold impairing his vision.

_This is my chance!_ _There's no reason for her to get mad, because I can just claim I didn't know it was her. This might be the only time I ever get to kiss her…_

He leaned his head down to what he knew was the level of her mouth, and felt lips touch his.

* * *

Kagome timidly kissed the unknown demon, then after a moment, her fears and hesitation were gone. She clutched long sleeves and leaned her mouth farther into his. A hand reached up and caressed her cheek, and for once in her life, Kagome was one of the villagers, one who belonged. The fact that whoever-it-was couldn't see who she was aided this, but Kagome preferred not to think about that at the moment. For now, she was an equal.

"Now take off your blindfolds and see how lucky you were!" the female demon called.

Kagome held her breath as she lifted up the blindfold, expecting a look of disgust on the other person's face.

But instead, two amber eyes were staring serenely back into her own.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, her face reddening, bringing her hands to her cheeks.

"Yeah?" he asked, seemingly clueless of the gravity of the situation.

"We just kissed!" Kagome exclaimed, wishing to shrink into a small piece of dust and float away.

"Yes, we did." His answer was simple, and he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"That was a huge mistake! I'm so sorry!" Kagome blurted, then realized how that must sound.

Inuyasha's face darkened and he glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing!" Kagome said quickly, waving it away fretfully, "Just, well, you know, we're friends, and—"

"Right." Not meeting her eyes, he turned to go. "Sorry for spoiling your evening!"

She watched him stomp off, tears brimming in her eyes. _That must have been so mortifying for him when he realized it was me he was kissing and not someone else! Now things are going to be so awkward between us…_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she realized that everyone else around her was staring, looking at her in the usual way – like she was dirt under their feet. Sobbing, she ran off into the forest.

* * *

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed, palmheeling a small tree and snapping it in two. "I blew it!"

Panting, he sat down and covered his face with his hands. "God dammit," he repeated over and over again, "God dammit."

* * *

Kagome ran faster and faster into the trees, crying. _Why does life have to be so complicated? Why can't I just be normal like everyone else? Why am I different? If I wasn't different, Inuyasha would probably be in love with me. Just like I'm in love with him._

Tripping on a jutting branch and falling to the ground, she hissed as her knee began to bleed. "Dammit," she swore, placing a hand over the scrape and watching the red run between her fingers.

A voice in a clearing below her whispered hoarsely and frightenedly.

"Did you hear that?"

Another voice answered. "Hojo, why don't you calm down? We're far enough away from the demon village. No one from there would be over here."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion and crawled carefully over to the edge of the rocks. A fire was burning below, and three tents were set up. And sitting around the fire, huddled together against the cold, were three young figures, two boys and a girl.

Figures that looked like she did. Dark hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin.

Kagome, staying hidden, watched them with a sort of fixation. _They look like me…how is that possible? _

Suddenly, the tallest one, a boy with his hair in a small ponytail, stood up, raising a staff uneasily. Had he heard her breathing? Inuyasha always could. Or maybe it was the leaves crackling beneath her feet.

Kagome crouched down, closed her eyes and fought not to move. The boy sat down again, and she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

The girl looked over in the direction her companion had been looking again, a confused look on her face. "Did you see anything?"

"No," the boy replied, "but I heard something. Must have been the wind."

Kagome chanced another look over the edge, leaning forward slightly.

And fell forward suddenly, down onto the ground below.

* * *

Uh-oh! I hope you guys liked the whole nosepicker thing again! His name is Buri. If you say that with a Japanese accent, it's booty. I know because that was our immature little inside joke during the culture festival in second grade. Ah, good times.

Review or you'll never find out how Inuyasha's gonna react when Kagome decides to bring the mysterious strangers home to the village!


	5. Chapter 5

La dee da...here again! This story has gotten more hits than Hearts in Armor, and we're only on the 5th chapter! How about that? But still, the ratio of hits to reviews is not a good one! Read and review, people!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

**Why Didn't You Tell Me?

* * *

**

"Hey!" The tall one with the ponytail stood up, brandishing his staff in an attack stance. The girl next to him raised a large, sharp boomerang, eyes darting left and right. The third member of the party, the smaller of the two men, squeaked like a mouse and took cover behind a large log, much to the amusement of his companions.

Kagome raised her head timidly, her hands trembling. "Please," she begged, "Don't hurt me. I'm not strong anyway."

The two members of the group that were still standing exchanged glances, then realized that they were still raising their weapons up high, prepared to bring them down on Kagome's skull. They lowered their arms quickly, coughed, and then the girl reached out and helped Kagome up.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, "Why do you look like me?"

The tall one looked mildly amused. "Do we?"

Kagome blushed. "I mean, you don't have claws or fangs, either."

"Of course we don't," said the girl, a smile playing across her lips, "We're human."

Kagome looked at the two of them, and then at the third one, who was carefully disentangling himself from the underbrush that he'd landed in. "Human? What's that?"

"What?"

"What's a human?"

The tall boy looked at her disbelievingly. "A human is…a human. There's really no way to explain it. And from the looks of it, you're a human too."

"Way to not confuse her, Miroku," the girl said, hitting him lightly on the back of the head.

"Human? I can't be a human!" Kagome exclaimed, a dubious smile on her face. She crossed her arms. "I'm a demon."

"She's a demon!" The one who had been hiding in fright a moment ago jumped forward and brandished a sword, trying to act heroic, and promptly dropping the hilt of the blade on his foot. "YAAAAAH!" he screamed, cradling his sore foot.

"Hojo! Sit down and be quiet!" the girl reprimanded, then turned back to Kagome with a smile on her face. "You certainly don't look like a demon, or even a hanyou."

"I grew up in the demon village nearby," Kagome protested, feeling more and more uneasy.

"Do your parents live there too?" the girl asked, prying.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "They died when I was a baby. I never even knew them."

The taller boy nodded vigorously. "That explains it, then! Who was the one who took care of you all these years?"

"Someone I'm not very fond of right now," Kagome muttered, "I'll be back in a moment."

She turned and ran back into the forest. The girl watched her go and sighed.

"It's a good thing we didn't tell her we're demon slayers," she muttered, glancing at the older boy with a severe look, "because now we have a pretty good idea where Lord Sesshomaru is located."

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, looking about frantically. Tsubaki stood beside him, looking for her mistress just as Inuyasha was.

"What if she came to harm? After all, she's only a hum—"

"She's fine," Inuyasha snapped, "Now keep looking!"

And then there was no need to look any further.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running across the square with a smile when she caught sight of him, "I've been looking all over for you!"

Inuyasha grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and stared at her calculatingly. "Do you – feel all right?" he asked, putting a hand gently to her forehead, then trying to take her in his arms. She ducked away, smiling.

"Inuyasha, you won't believe what I found!" she said, grinning and pulling him along.

_What is she so bubbly about? _Inuyasha wondered, _It isn't exactly like her.

* * *

_

"What the—?" The three humans stood up immediately, weapons drawn, when Kagome returned, and following behind her was a boy with silver hair, fangs, claws, and dog ears.

Kagome turned to him and said, "Aren't they amazing?" She gestured excitedly to the three, who were sitting back down bewilderedly.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened, and his face reddened slightly. _Humans! Aw, shit!_

He tried to change the subject. "That's all you got to say?" he snapped, feeling frustrated, "I've been out for almost an hour looking for you, and all you want to do is show me these weird creatures?"

_That's right, _he thought, _pretend you're just as naïve as she is. How did humans get into this forest? What could they possibly want around here!_

Kagome nodded. "These 'weird creatures,'" she said pointedly, "are _humans!_"

Her smile faded suddenly, and she bore holes into Inuyasha's eyes with the glare that suddenly appeared.

"Inuyasha," she said calmly, though her eyes were raging fire, "am I a human?"

Inuyasha hesitated, then scowled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Am I!" she demanded, grabbing his sleeve and making him look at her. Her eyes now held a mixture of pleading and anger, and Inuyasha was mortified to see that tears were brimming in them.

Inuyasha sighed, looking at the ground. "What do you want me to say, Kagome?" he muttered.

Kagome dropped his arm like a hot coal and backed away from him, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"So," she said, her voice quavering, "we're a different _species!_ My parents died and then you made me…_believe…_that I was a weaker demon than everyone else! How could you be so cruel?"

Inuyasha's head shot up, and he glared at her. "I was trying to keep you safe!" he growled, "If I'd told you…you would have…"

"Gone away to find my remaining family! You bet I would have!" she snapped.

"And left me!" he added sharply, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close.

She pounded angrily on his chest until he released her. "Don't you touch me!" she yelled, drawing away, "You think that just because you're in charge of keeping me safe that you own me! I'm not yours to keep safe!"

Her words cut like a knife, and Inuyasha closed his eyes painfully for a moment before yelling back, "Fine! Leave! Be with your _species_, for all I care! But don't expect me to be here for you if the human world isn't what you thought it would be!"

"Good! I don't need you!" she sobbed, angry tears burning at her eyes. Turning back to the three humans, who had been watching this entire conversation with mild interest, she asked, "Can I go with you guys back to the human world?"

"We'd let you," the girl said sheepishly, "only we're not planning to return to our village for a few months yet."

Inuyasha pushed past Kagome. "What do you want around here anyways?" he snapped, arms crossed.

"That's no business of yours," the taller boy said calmly and dismissively, turning to add another log to the fire.

Frustrated that he hadn't been able to take his anger out on anyone else, Inuyasha turned furiously back to Kagome, whose face was running with infuriated tears.

"So, this is it, then," he muttered darkly. Kagome hesitated, then nodded, tears flowing even faster.

"I just hope you don't forget," he growled as he turned to leave, "who was here for you all these years, _species_ be damned."

He ran off, and Kagome turned away, not trusting herself to meet his eyes again.

* * *

Waaah! Fight number one! And the victor is...NO ONE! Aw! But yeah, don't worry, because there will be more to come. Sigh. Drama, drama, drama... 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys, I'm back after a long absence! I'm so sorry! This was due to a MAJOR case of writer's block...lmao...ok, and also, I'm sorry this is so short! Please forgive me! I'll make the next chapter twice as long as this one!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**One or Many

* * *

**

"Are you okay?" the timid brown-haired boy asked gently, offering Kagome a handkerchief from his pocket. She took it and wiped her eyes, sniffling.

"Yeah," she lied, a weak smile on her face.

"My name is Hojo," he said quietly, a bright look in his eyes. Kagome told him her name and he sat back a bit.

"Kagome," he repeated, "I like it a lot."

"Thanks." Her face darkened

"Don't worry," Hojo said, not noticing her expression and patting her shoulder, "I know just how you feel, being weaker and all."

Kagome looked up at him. "You do?"

Hojo nodded with a sheepish smile. "I'm weak even for a human. I was made fun of too."

"Really?" Kagome was shocked.

Hojo nodded. "I may know more than anyone what you went through, Kagome."

He placed a hand on top of hers.

And Kagome didn't pull away.

* * *

"Forget her!" Inuyasha told himself, punching through tree after tree, working off his anger and helpless feelings, "She's never brought you anything but trouble!"

"Talking to yourself again, Inuyasha?" A voice sounded behind him, and he rounded to find Sesshomaru watching him with an amused expression on his face.

"I just—what do you want!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't take out your anger on me, little brother. I just happened to be passing by when I heard you yelling." Sesshomaru smirked and folded his arms.

Inuyasha turned away bluntly, fists clenched at his sides.

Sesshomaru ignored this apparent hint and pressed on. "Is the human girl giving you grief again?"

"She left!" the younger boy growled, turning his head and glaring at his brother, "She went with her _own kind_, which is bullshit if you ask me—"

"Her own kind?" Sesshomaru's face grew utterly serious, "There are humans in the forest?"

Inuyasha stared at him blankly. "Well, yeah," he muttered, wondering what the huge deal was, "Three of them."

"Are they armed?" Sesshomaru stepped forward quickly, his eyes boring holes into his brother's.

"What's your _problem!_" Inuyasha began, and Sesshomaru grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.

_"Are they armed?"_ he hissed, baring his teeth.

"Swords and spears, and one girl has a boomerang. What the hell is going on here!" Inuyasha demanded, wrenching free of Sesshomaru's grip.

"I had heard rumors of demon slayers lately, but I didn't give them much thought. Now we have our proof." Sesshomaru turned to go.

Inuyasha called after him impatiently. "Wait! You can't just leave after all that! What the hell is going on!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, stopping short and turning around, his eyes cold and serious, "The human girl will be our undoing. If she leads the slayers to us, it will be your fault. If you are not willing to assume responsibility for the death of our village, I suggest you take care of the situation."

"What do you mean, kill her!" Inuyasha looked at him in horror.

"I mean silence her, whatever it takes. If you must kill her, then you must."

"No! I won't do it!"

"Think carefully, Inuyasha. Her life, or the lives of everyone else in this village? Her wellbeing, or the wellbeing of the last of the great demon race?"

With that, Sesshomaru left his younger brother to think.

* * *

Kagome smiled warmly as Hojo handed her a warm bowl of stew. "Thanks," she murmured, her voice still weak from crying so much.

"Would you like me to make you a bed here?" the girl, Sango, asked.

Kagome thought about it for a moment, then shook her head slightly. "I'm going to have to face Inuyasha eventually," she muttered, her face growing sad, "Whether I like it or not, I still owe him for saving my life when I was a baby."

"That's funny," the tall one, Miroku, said, turning to spoon himself a second helping of stew.

"What's funny about that!" Sango demanded, turning angrily to face him, "This isn't a laughing matter, you idiot!"

"Not about that, darling Sango," Miroku teased, making Sango turn red with embarrassment and fury, "I meant that it's funny how Kagome can be so angry with that half-demon. It's not like they have feelings."

"But they do," said Kagome, looking confused.

"You only think that because you grew up with them," said Miroku, "In time, you'll be able to see where we're coming from."

"Why are you here anyway?" Kagome asked, "I can't see any reason why you would come this deep into the forest."

Hojo opened his mouth to reply, but Sango elbowed him in the ribs.

"We're just traveling," she said with a smile, "We're trying to get to the open fields about twenty miles from here."

Kagome nodded.

Miroku exchanged a look with Sango that said, _She believes us.

* * *

_

Inuyasha tore through the forest with blinding speed. Where was she? He had to find her.

If he was forced to make a choice between saving the human girl who didn't love him and saving everyone else's life, the answer was obvious.

So he was going to find her and take care of it.

* * *

Ugh...writing the Kagome/Hojo fluff just about killed me...

Review or I kill Sesshomaru.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! My trademark fast chapters! LMAO

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Some Hearts

* * *

**

The sun began to rise a few hours later, and Kagome stood up, the sad smile back on her face.

"I'd better go now," she said to her human friends, "since I have to say goodbye to Tsubaki and everyone."

Miroku and Sango responded with a nod, and Hojo smiled brightly at her.

Turning and walking into the forest, she folded her arms around her, as the early-morning breeze was strong.

There was a rustling in the trees in front of her, and she stopped short, shivering. "Is someone there?" she called stupidly, then mentally kicked herself. Of course there was no one there! No one ever came into this forest!

So Kagome continued on, brushing a strand of raven black hair behind her ear.

* * *

He watched her as she walked, keeping his breathing quiet. She looked beautiful, as always, and she was still in her ornate festival kimono. 

_Will she love someone else for the rest of her life? _He cursed softly and dug his claws into the tree trunk.

He couldn't bear to do this. But he had to.

* * *

Kagome shrieked as something dropped to the ground in front of her. Losing her balance, she stumbled and fell backward… 

And was caught by the wrist before she hit the ground.

"I-Inuyasha!" she stammered.

He said nothing, just looked down at her with a pained expression on his face.

"Are you all right?" she asked, placing a cautious hand on his arm.

He closed his eyes tight for a moment, then grabbed her around the waist, pulled her close to him, and held her. She didn't even have a chance to react.

And then he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Kagome hesitated for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She found memories of the festival flooding into her mind, but this kiss was nothing like that one. That first kiss had been shrouded in mystery, putting her focus entirely on her mouth entwined with his.

But this time…

It was him she was kissing, letting pour out of her all of the feelings for him she'd harbored over the years, not asking questions, not wondering what he was doing here, not even remembering that she was planning to leave him in anger.

Just kissing him back.

They broke apart and stared at each other. Kagome had tears brimming in her eyes, and, to her shock, it looked like Inuyasha did too.

"Inuyasha," she said softly, letting go of his neck.

Inuyasha caught her wrist gently and her eyes opened wide. "Kagome," he said, one tear escaping his eye, "I…love you."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but he screwed his eyes shut and dug his claws into her forearm.

She screamed in pain. "What are you doing!"

He growled and shoved her backwards, making her fall to the ground.

"Inuyasha? What's going on!" she begged, clutching her bleeding arm and looking up at him with a mixture of shock, fear, and confusion.

Ignoring her, Inuyasha raised his claws to strike…

And looked her in the face. Tears were spilling from both their eyes, tears of pain and betrayal and love and every other emotion that they'd ever felt for each other.

His arm fell limply to his side.

Kagome stared at him, trembling.

"Kagome," he murmured, "It's not safe for you anymore. Get the human group out of here, and go back to the human world with them."

"I don't understand," she pleaded, "What's happening?"

"Sesshomaru…ordered me…" he trailed off, his face downcast.

"Inuyasha!" She stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. "What threat are Miroku, Sango, and Hojo? They're just traveling. What's going on! Please tell me!"

"Humans are killing demons now," he muttered, "and Sesshomaru told me it was either your life or the village's. He said that you were a danger to everyone because you could lead the humans right to us."

"He said that?" Kagome said, eyes widening, "But those three aren't slayers!"

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha said, "I don't think you are."

Kagome began to cry again, clutching the front of Inuyasha's shirt. "I put everyone in danger because I'm a human," she murmured, realizing the truth. "Now I see why you didn't want to tell me."

Inuyasha suddenly folded his arms tightly around her again, not denying what she'd just said, not saying anything. He loved her too much.

"Inuyasha," she begged softly, "Let me go. Please, let me go."

"No," he replied, almost growling, and she fell silent.

He held her there for several moments, with eyes closed and mouths silent. Then he finally released her. "Do what you think is right," he muttered, turning to leave, "But don't even _think_ about leading those humans tothe village."

* * *

Sesshomaru stared straight ahead, eyes narrowed. He was looking into a sort of crystal ball, one of Tsubaki's numerous trinkets. And indirectly, he was watching his younger brother kiss and embrace the human girl, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. 

"There are slayers in the forest, milord?" Jaken asked, and Sesshomaru nodded without looking at him.

"What are we going to do about it?" Jaken pressed on.

"Silence," Sesshomaru snapped, "The opportunity for action has yet to be revealed to me."

_He doesn't know_, thought Jaken.

* * *

"When do you suppose Kagome's coming back?" Sango asked, folding a blanket and stuffing it into her pack. 

"No idea," replied Miroku, "but it shouldn't be too much longer. She's still mad at that half-breed, after all."

Just then Kagome appeared between the trees, a distant look on her face.

Hojo ran up to her, and Miroku and Sango exchanged glances.

"Kagome, are you quite all right?" Hojo asked her in alarm. Kagome seemed to come out of a trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she said, then sighed, walking right past him and sitting by the fire.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, a wry smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you?'"

Kagome grinned. "Nothing's wrong! I'm fine…I'm great…" The strange faraway look returned to her face and she stared off into space.

Miroku coughed to hide a laugh and said, "You're acting like you're—"

"In love?" Kagome finished, then, realizing, reddened and covered her mouth.

Hojo smiled behind her, and Sango fought back another laugh. "I don't think she means _you_, Hojo," she said, and Hojo's goofy smile faded.

Miroku looked at her in confusion. "You can't mean the half-breed, can you?"

Kagome didn't answer, but her face grew serious and she looked at him.

Sango scoffed. "She does."

Hojo jumped in front of Kagome, making her jump. "Kagome! He's no good for you! He lied to you about being human, and that has to say something!"

Kagome shook her head. "It's not his fault!" she snapped, "It's because of people like the three of you, coming here to find our village and kill us all!"

Miroku, Sango, and Hojo stopped short, eyes wide.

"Who told you?" Miroku finally asked.

"Take a wild guess!"

"The half-breed," Hojo said bitterly.

Kagome nodded.

"Well then, I personally know who I'm gonna kill first when we find your stupid little village!" Hojo drew his sword and lunged at the open air.

Sango and Miroku looked at him strangely. "Hojo, calm down."

"Don't tell me to be calm!" Hojo retorted.

Kagome, meanwhile, stood up and shoved him roughly backward. "Don't you _touch him_," she hissed dangerously, "I mean it."

Hojo fell to the ground and wiped his lip, which was bleeding.

Kagome ignored him and turned to Miroku and Sango. "Are you going to attack our village?'

They didn't meet her eyes, but nodded. "We have our orders, and we must follow them," said Miroku.

Kagome closed her eyes painfully for a moment, folding her arms. It suddenly felt cold.

* * *

Review or...or...I'll kill Kagome!


	8. Chapter 8

Awwww...the next to last chapter already! This one's quite a bit shorter than HIA, but I just didn't need 20 chapters this time. Hope you guys like it!

Note- I cried when I wrote this chapter. I honestly did.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Love Her Madly

* * *

**

"Just listen to me," Kagome pleaded, "The demons in our village are peace-loving, they wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"We have our orders," Sango repeated, "We have to do as we're told."

"Listen," Kagome said, closing her eyes in thought for a moment and sighing, "What if I brought you into the village? I could probably sneak you in, and then you could _see _what I mean! If I did that, would you promise to leave them alone?"

The three of them looked at each other, conversing with glances and gestures, until finally Miroku spoke up. "Yes. If you can prove that the demon villagers aren't any danger to humans, we'll leave for good."

Kagome nodded.

"Will you be coming with us, Kagome?" Sango asked, "If we leave, I mean."

"I haven't decided," Kagome murmured, "It's a matter of where I really belong."

Hojo took her hand. "You belong with the humans, with your own kind, Kagome."

Kagome nodded dismissively, looking as if she were about to cry again. "I'm tired," she said softly, "Can I bring you to the village later tonight?"

"You can rest in my tent, Kagome," Sango said with an understanding smile.

"And you can rest in _my_ tent, Sango," said Miroku.

She slapped him.

* * *

Inuyasha sat with Tsubaki in the house, both of them not speaking to each other except in short bursts of conversation. 

"My lady Kagome, she will be all right?" Tsubaki asked without looking at him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. I have no control over what she does."

"Yes, you do. She loves you."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Not anymore. And besides, what good is that if we're not meant to be together?"

Tsubaki sighed. "I don't know, my lord."

Inuyasha smiled, but unlike his usual good-humored smirk, this one was dark and angry. "I can picture it now," he muttered, "She returns to the human world, marries someone _human_, has completely _human_ kids, lives out the rest of her life with goddamn _humans_."

"You don't think she'll stay?"

He looked up at her, sighed, and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "What reason would she have? Nothing keeping her here."

"There's you."

He cracked his knuckles agitatedly. "But then that little human prick is pulling her the other way. Nope," he muttered, giving a pained smile, "I've lost her."

* * *

"Okay, shh!" Kagome whispered urgently. They were about to emerge from the forest under cover of night. The slayers had left their weapons behind at Kagome's urging, but had insisted on concealing daggers under their outer robes for absolute safety, and finally Kagome had relented, though she maintained they wouldn't need them. 

"Come on!" she hissed, tiptoeing with catlike speed and flexibility out of the underbrush. The three newcomers sludged along behind her, already tired out. Obviously, she did this all the time.

Miroku grabbed Hojo's shoulder to pull him back, and the three gazed in wonder at the sight before him.

"It's beautiful," Sango whispered. Kagome smiled. It was.

The lanterns from the festival were still up, sending speckles of red and white lights to the ground. Fireflies wove in and out of windows, illuminating the forms of sleeping demon families. A few small kitsunes, still up despite the late hour, played tag in the square, giggling and squealing.

Miroku and Sango looked about with astonishment, while Hojo was still sorting out his robes, trying to better conceal his dagger. Kagome watched her friends with pride and kept pushing them back gently into the shadows. They had to stay hidden.

* * *

"I can't believe the stupid prank didn't work!" Koga growled, throwing up his hands. Buri wasn't listening, as usual, devoting all his attention to his favorite pastime. 

"I'm surprised you don't get nosebleeds," Koga muttered.

"There's the human girl, Koga!" Another one of his cronies stood and pointed. Koga followed his gesture, and sure enough, in the firelight he could just make out her thin, delicate figure silhouetted against the far wall.

"Excuse me, boys," he muttered with a cocky smile, "I'd better go see if she needs to be escorted home."

The gang of troublemakers all chuckled stupidly and elbowed each other as Koga stalked off.

* * *

"Oh, god," Kagome muttered, "Here comes Koga. Get back in the shadows, you guys!" 

They were all too happy to do so, at least while they were armed with nothing but knives.

"Human girl! What are you doing out here, so _alone?_" Koga asked as he approached.

"Hello, Koga," Kagome said dryly.

"You look like you could use company," he said.

Kagome smiled. "Not really, Koga. Thank you and good night."

"Aw, come on, human girl. I know we haven't been that nice to each other in the past, but I'm willing to wipe the slate clean about that. Has the half-breed been mean to you again?"

Kagome scowled. "Leave him out of this, Koga."

"My guess is yes. Want me to mend your broken heart?" With that, Koga grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"Let go of me," she said calmly, trying to pull away, but he squeezed her tightly and she winced.

"You're hurting me," she said through gritted teeth, but he ignored her. So she slapped him across the face.

"Stupid bitch! That hurt!" He flung her to the ground and put a hand to his cheek.

"Just leave me alone, then!" Kagome snapped, and then he dove for her.

Right onto the wicked end of Hojo's dagger. "Kagome! Run! Save yourself!" Hojo said, giving the blade one final twist and letting Koga fall to his knees.

Kagome looked at him blankly. "Hojo?" Then she saw that the dagger had pierced clean through Koga's chest, and fresh blood was pouring onto the ground.

"Koga!" she cried, shoving Hojo out of the way and placing a hand on his shoulder. Even though she didn't like the bastard, he didn't deserve a death like this. No one did.

Koga tried to say something and choked on fresh blood bubbling from his throat. His hand gripped Kagome's shoulder tightly.

Kagome began to sob. There was so much blood…it was all over her…

"Hojo, you _fucking moron!_" she screamed as Koga's grip on her shoulder relaxed and his head lolled forward onto it instead, "You killed him!"

Hojo looked at her, completely calm. "He attacked you!" Miroku and Sango stood mortified, Sango burying her face into Miroku's chest.

Kagome held up a hand. It was covered in Koga's blood. She gasped in horror and stood up, tears spilling down her face.

"I only did it because he was hurting you," muttered Hojo, coming forward and closing his arms around Kagome like a vice.

And then he was picked up and thrown into the wall roughly.

* * *

Kagome stumbled forward, straight into a growling chest. 

"Inuyasha!" she gasped.

"I _told _you," he said loudly, "not to bring them here!" His clawed hands grabbed her shoulders and clenched them tightly. She winced in pain.

"Inuyasha, please listen to me," she stammered, arms pinned to her sides, "I thought if I brought them, they'd see how the villagers would never hurt anybody!"

He flung her away from him, and she staggered back in shock. "You thought wrong, didn't you! Wanted to bring your human love and his slayer friends to see exactly where to attack!"

"No! I would never—" she began, but Hojo stepped forward, his nose broken and gushing blood.

"Leave her alone, half-breed! She doesn't deserve you!"

Inuyasha growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome begged, "Just listen!"

"To what?" he snapped, "I've heard enough from you anyway. You think it's fun, right, playing by my feelings to get what you want?"

"And what about _my_ feelings!" Kagome demanded, "How do you think _I_ feel, knowing that Koga's blood is on _my_ hands? That it's my fault?" She began to sob again.

Inuyasha's expression grew pained as he took in the blood all over her beautiful kimono, all over _her_. A firm resolve drew over his face as he realized what he had to do for her, however much it pained him to do it.

"Listen to me," he finally said, pulling her close and muffling her cries with his chest, "Get them out of here _now_."

Kagome looked up. "What?"

"Take them into the forest, and then far away from here. Just get them away from the village." Inuyasha's forceful tone made her eyes widen.

"What about you?" she asked, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"Don't worry about me," he said, a forced smirk on his face, "I'm doing this because I love you."

"Doing what! Inuyasha?"

"Just go. Live with your own kind. Get married. Have children. Everything." He placed a warm hand on her cheek.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere without you!" She laid her head on his chest and screwed her eyes shut.

He pulled her back by the shoulders and kissed her again, tears brimming in his eyes and pouring out of hers.

Then Inuyasha abruptly pulled away, crouched on the ground, and turned Koga's body over. Finding the wound in the chest, he screwed his eyes shut and raked his long claws across it, creating a deep array of clawmarks.

Inuyasha stood up and shook the few drops of blood from his hands, then met Kagome's eyes and smiled grimly.

Kagome realized what he was going to do and shook her head, crying, "No!" She ran forward and threw her arms around his neck.

"If my brother knows it was your human who did it, he won't rest until all four of you are exterminated for disturbing the village and killing one of our own." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"So you're going to say it was you," Kagome said hoarsely, "to save them."

"No," Inuyasha said softly, leaning his head in close, "I'm going to say it was me to save _you_. Geez, how many times do I have to save your neck anyway?"

"That's not funny!" she screamed, pounding his chest weakly for a moment and holding him tightly for the next.

"Kagome, I love you, okay?" Inuyasha kissed her forehead, her cheek, and then her lips. "Go with the humans."

He looked up and past her at Miroku and Sango. "Take care of her for me, okay?"

Kagome protested again, tears pouring down her face. "No, Inuyasha!"

Sango buried her face in her hands and began sobbing as well, and Miroku pulled her close and nodded at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, a tear spilling from his eye. "Never forget how much I love you."

Kagome shook her head. "I won't have to, because I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes, you are," he said gently, "By the way, about your name. I was the one who named you. Back when I found you, when I was little, I knew. I knew you were going to be the only one I ever loved."

With that, he pulled her hands off of his waist and Miroku took them, pulling her back into the forest.

"No!" she screamed, "Inuyasha, I love you too! I love you too! Let me go, Miroku! I love you, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha didn't turn around. He didn't trust himself to until, at last, the rustling behind him meant that the three slayers had taken Kagome away…forever.

* * *

"Koga!" Jaken cried, "He's dead? How?" 

"The lord's brother, Inuyasha! Slashed at him with his claws!"

Jaken looked over the wolf youkai carefully. "Are you certain?"

"Of course I'm certain!" The youkai muttered angrily, inserting a long finger into his nose.

"I must tell Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken hopped away quickly, "The village's law states that the penalty for murder is death by beheading!"

* * *

Dun dun dun! But it will be a happy ending, I promise!

Review or I will threaten you!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys! They mean so much to me! This story took me forever to finish, but had a great run, don't you think? Look for my next story soon!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**One for Sorrow

* * *

**

"Kagome, you have to eat something," pleaded Sango, trying to hand her some scraps of meat as the group of four made their way on horseback down a cleared path in the forest.

Kagome shook her head, not meeting anyone's eyes. Hojo just pressed his horse on, his face glum despite the fact that her arms were around his waist.

"I'm not eating anything," she said softly, "until you take me back there."

"We can't do that, Kagome," said Miroku, "We promised your friend that we'd take you far away from the village. You don't want to disrespect what he wanted for you, do you?"

"Forget what he wanted for me! Forget what he thought I needed! I need _him_!"

Sango's jaw quivered as tears brimmed in her eyes again, sorrow for her friend.

Hojo sighed and patted Kagome's hand. "You'll forget him in time. I'll help you forget him," he said, trying to be comforting.

Both Sango and Miroku reacted to this with violent outbursts. "Hojo!"

"Of all the inconsiderate pricks!" Sango began, her face furious.

Kagome began to sob quietly again. "Just take me back there! Please!"

"What do you propose we do when we get there? Waltz right up to the village and drop you off?" Miroku said, his voice harsh, but his words honest.

"They're going to kill him!" Kagome screamed in despair, burying her face in her hands, "They're going to kill him and it will be all my fault!"

"Well, that boy looked like he wouldn't have let them kill him without a fight," Sango said reassuringly, her face still streaming with tears.

Kagome looked at her and spoke softly, "He would for my sake. I know he would. He saved my life, helped raise me, stood by me all these years. And it was because he loves me! I know that now, but I didn't believe hard enough, and he's going to die to save me! Please!" She wiped her eyes, her body racking with sobs.

Sango watched her for a moment, her face still sad. Then her expression changed to one of resolve and determination. She stopped her horse and waited until Hojo's came up level with hers. Then she reached and took Kagome by the hand, pulling her onto her own horse.

"Let's go, then!" she cried, turning the horse around and galloping full speed in the opposite direction, back toward the village.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of his brother, his hands bound behind his back. His bright red haori had been removed, and now he wore the typical execution haori, pure white in color.

"Is it true?" Sesshomaru asked coldly, "You killed the wolf youkai Koga?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Why?"

"He just got on my nerves once too often."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you. Tell the truth."

Inuyasha looked back at his older brother with a look of defiance. "I just did."

"You fool," Sesshomaru said, crossing to the window and shaking his head, "Do you realize what the law requires I do?"

Inuyasha hesitated, then nodded, his mind flooded with thoughts of Kagome.

"Brother," he said, "I knew what the penalty would be when I did it. It's my fault."

* * *

The horse galloped on, tearing past trees and vines, edging ever closer to the village, with Sango and Kagome holding on for dear life.

"Sango," Kagome said, "Thank you so much."

Sango grinned. "It's nothing. I'd want someone to do the same for me if I was in this situation. Do you think we're making good time?"

"I hope so," Kagome said, "I remember that usually they execute criminals at dawn, and the sun's not close to coming up yet, right?"

"Yes," replied Sango, "but that's no excuse not to hurry. Your half-breed's life is in more danger every minute."

* * *

"So you would let me kill you," Sesshomaru said, folding his arms and looking with narrowed eyes at his younger brother.

"If that's what you have to do," Inuyasha replied, shrugging.

"What is going on here?" Sesshomaru demanded, "Is it something to do with the human girl? Is that it?"

Inuyasha said nothing, just looked at him.

Sesshomaru scoffed and backhanded him across the face. "You idiot! She's not worth your life! Why do you protect her so!"

Inuyasha winced and spat blood onto the ground at his feet. "Because she _is_ worth it."

Sesshomaru's face softened and he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

Inuyasha smiled darkly. "Never been surer of anything."

Sesshomaru nodded after a moment's pause, and gave an order to Jaken.

"Cut his bonds. My brother shall die with honor."

Jaken, sputtering, did so, and the boys shared a short hug before the doors burst open and a servant entered saying that dawn was fast approaching.

* * *

"Hurry, Sango, hurry! The sky's turning pink already!" Kagome pleaded, and Sango urged the horse faster and faster until…

"We're here!" she declared, dismounting, Kagome right after her.

Kagome made to rush forth from the forest right away, but Sango held her back. "We need a plan first. We can't just barge in there loudly."

Kagome grinned and winked at her. "What did you think I was thinking about during that whole trip? Stay here and wait for me."

Sango smiled and nodded as Kagome rushed off.

There was a rustling in the bushes just behind her, and she drew her boomerang bone, prepared to strike, when from the underbrush emerged Miroku.

"Miroku? You came back too?"

Miroku nodded. "I don't know, I tried to keep going, but something about you going into the pit of battle all alone made me come back."

Sango blushed and said, "But I wouldn't be alone. Kagome would be with me."

"Yeah," he said, approaching her with a look in his eyes that Sango had never seen before, "But Kagome's not in love with you like I am."

"What?" Sango's face was _really_ red now. "You're not in love with me."

"Yes, I am," he maintained.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No you're not!"

"Oh, shut up," he said, and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"Demon peoples of the village!" announced Jaken in his screechy rasp, "Our own Lord Inuyasha has been found guilty of the murder of the wolf youkai Koga, the said murder being performed in cold blood. He is therefore sentenced to be beheaded on this day at dawn."

The demons in the already gathering crowd looked bewildered and angry, wanting blood spilled for blood taken, and not caring whose.

Inuyasha watched the sky slowly turn pink and closed his eyes as if in pain.

"Once the sun reaches the marker," Jaken continued, gesturing to a large sundial on the ground, "the execution shall commence, by order of Lord Sesshomaru and in accordance with the ancient laws set down by our great demonic ancestors."

While Jaken was speaking to the crowd and drawing their attention, Kagome used it to her advantage to climb on the roof of one of the houses and hop from roof to roof with amazing luck. She had to get to the roof above Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha winced as the sun drew even higher, even closer to the deadly mark. Taking a last look at the peaceful village around him, he caught a glimpse of a figure on one of the rooftops.

It couldn't be…

* * *

Kagome jumped from the penultimate roof, but found that she had miscalculated the distance. She hung helplessly from the edge of a house, small pieces of roof and gravel showering down around her.

Looking down at the scene desperately, wondering hopelessly how much time she had left, she scanned the crowd for anyone who might have seen her hanging here.

Someone did.

* * *

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured softly, eyes wide in shock. She was going to fall! He made to leap forward, but Jaken noticed and pointed a staff straight at his neck.

"Don't even try to threaten me!" Inuyasha snapped, flicking the toad demon out of his way and leaping for her. He caught hold of her waist and she let go of the roof's edge in surprise. She screamed the entire way down to the ground.

"Geez! You're hurting my ears!" Inuyasha muttered, a smirk on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, that's what I'm doing!" Kagome said determinedly.

"You can't. If they see you they'll just kill you along with me."

"I don't give a fuck about dying anymore," she said softly, "as long as I'm with you."

They kissed, knowing full well that it might be their last kiss ever shared on Earth, but not caring anymore.

But meanwhile, the angry crowd was drawing nearer to them. Someone rushed forward, grabbed Kagome's arm roughly, and yelled, "It's this _bitch_ that's caused all the village's problems since she first showed up!"

Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and punched him backward. "Get away from her!" he yelled to the crowed.

The scuffle was getting wilder and wilder by the minute.

Suddenly Kagome screamed, "Wait! Listen to me!"

The numerous voices stopped talking and yelling all at once, and all eyes fell on Kagome.

"Please listen," she begged, "I'm the one who killed Koga. It was me."

Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm. "Don't do this, Kagome," he said intensely.

"I have to finish," she said stubbornly, freeing herself, "Let me finish this."

She turned and faced the crowd again, "I didn't kill Koga directly. I brought friends into the village, and when Koga started to bother me, one of my friends acted without thinking and stabbed him in the chest. Inuyasha's just doing this to cover up for me, and I couldn't live with that on my conscience.

"But don't blame him, and don't blame my friend Hojo. Blame me. It's my fault for not realizing the danger I was putting everyone here in. But part of the fault is yours. You treated me like dirt for fifteen years, and I was tired of it. Was it because I'm human? I'm not like you? You bet your asses I'm not, but that's not a reason to hate anyone. Don't execute anyone for this crime unless you're all going to stand up here on this pyre and get beheaded."

The crowd was silent, shocked. The demons all exchanged guilt-ridden glances and whispered admirations for the bravery of this solitary human girl.

Then one of them began to clap and cheer. The demons looked bewildered for a moment, then trickle by trickle, every demon in the crowd was cheering for Kagome.

She grinned, tears of joy springing to her eyes.

Then she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning, she found Inuyasha, who was staring down at her with his typical smirk.

Then he pulled her close and wrapped her in his arms. "I've never been more proud of you," he muttered into her ear, and she smiled softly, tears running down her face.

He kissed her then, and the cheers swelled even more.

"Kagome," he said softly when they broke apart, "Will you marry me?"

She laid her head on his chest. "Yeah."

Sango and Miroku emerged then from the forest, and looked relieved to see that all had gone well. Then, seemingly inspired by the romantic air, Miroku swept Sango in his arms and kissed her.

Kagome laughed and pecked Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha closed a hand around her waist and scanned the crowd. Sesshomaru was standing off to the far right, a small smile on his face, a smile that said he was proud of his little brother. But then he motioned for Inuyasha to approach.

The crowd fell silent, hushed. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead and let go of her hand, then went up to his older brother.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Sesshomaru said, his face serious but his eyes smiling.

"Not really, no," said Inuyasha in bewilderment, scratching his head.

Sesshomaru opened a scroll that by the looks of it was ancient. "You've fulfilled a prophecy, little brother. Listen.

_"By only the uniting of two_

_One of human blood_

_The other a hybrid_

_Shall the division between humans and demons_

_Be bridged_

_And the peace will remain_

_Until the stars in Kagome's sky_

_Go out like candles."_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "That's cool," he said, "but prophecies aren't my thing."

He returned to the pyre where Kagome stood smiling at him.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru says we fulfilled a prophecy of some sort. And that youown a sky or something."

"So we were destined to be together," said Kagome softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close, "I'd like to think that."

"So now what do we do?" he asked her, pressing his forehead against hers, "Because I'm beat and feel like going to bed."

"Well," Kagome said with a laugh as he picked her up and carried her off, "That's no problem for me."

FIN

* * *

Hehehe...sexual implication...bad MeGGo...hehe...love you guys!


End file.
